


Lighthouse

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Lúcio and Reaper enjoy a night on the lighthouse at Ilios.





	Lighthouse

There was nothing better than the lighthouse at Ilios at night.

Lúcio leaned against the railing as the moon slowly rose up into the sky, the lights sparkling across the ocean waves. They splashed against the harbor below, the ships and cruises bumping gently against the docks.

One, two, three, four. He connected the twinkling stars together, relaxing as he wound the earbud wire around his finger. He tucked them into his pocket, opting to just listen to nature’s music. A few seagulls were circling around the beach, cawing with the crashing of the waves. A pleasant seaside breeze blew through, Lúcio hearing the faintest whisper carried along with it.

Yes, nature’s music was truly wonderful.

He heard the lighthouse outlook door quietly open, turning his head with a smile. Reaper closed the door behind him, walking over and leaning against the railing with him. The shadows and smoke weren’t floating around him as usual, but rather settled down at his feet.

“Glad you made it.” Reaper nodded. “Seemed much more relaxed this time.” Lúcio quietly said, not wanting to break the atmosphere around them. The full moon shined brightly, a seagull’s call faintly echoing in the distance. Reaper reached up and slid his mask off, clipping it onto his belt.

“It’s not often I get to relax. Missions, training, more missions, sneaking out to see you…” Lúcio laughed a little, Reaper smiling and running his fingers through his curls. They sat down against the lighthouse, Reaper following Lúcio’s gaze up to the stars. They shined brightly, contrasting against the indigo sky. “... The stars are really bright here.”

“You came from Los Angeles, right?”

“Yeah, the city’s lights never shut off, cars driving up and down the roads 24/7.” Lúcio rested his head on Reaper’s shoulder, listening to the waves and wind. “That place was too bright for the stars to properly come out.”

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Yes… yes, they are.” Reaching back, he slid off Lúcio’s hair tie, watching as his dreads gently fell over his shoulders and down his back. He ran his fingers through them, letting them slide out of his hands. Lúcio continued to hum quietly, Reaper eventually singing along.

Truly, it was rare for them to be able to relax like this. Between missions, training, coming up with excuses, and even trying to see if the other was in town was hard enough. Hell, just trying to communicate was work. They couldn’t exactly justify having the enemy being a contact in their phone, especially when both were famous for vastly different reasons.

“... Gabe?”

“Yeah?” Lúcio slid down and rested his head in Reaper’s lap, taking his hand and running his fingers across the taloned glove. Reaper smiled as Lúcio pressed against the pads, feeling the metal talons.

“You’re relaxed now, right?” He asked, receiving a small laugh. A hand went back to playing with his dreads, pleasantly scratching and patting the top of his head. His eyes began to droop, the cool ocean breeze making him feel sleepy.

“More relaxed in years, mi amor.”

“Can you tell me about Los Angeles? I told you about Rio de Janeiro before. Let me hear your story.” Getting comfortable, Reaper began to talk about the city of angels, Lúcio listening attentively. He changed to sit in Reaper’s lap, leaning against his shoulder drawing little swirls on his chest. Stories of giant skyscrapers, crowded streets, neon lights left and right. Famous celebrities, stores of all kind around every corner. The constant noise of conversation and business, Lúcio closing his eyes as Reaper talked about the bakery that was a two-minute walk away from the apart he lived in.

Reaper smiled as he held Lúcio close, recalling memories of going to the dog park and shopping sprees with his friends. Grabbing lunch from street vendors, dinner at bars and sometimes bars. He trailed off as the first snore came from Lúcio, kissing his forehead.

“Sleep well, mi amor.” He leaned against the lighthouse, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the gentle waves and snores.   
\-----------------  
Lúcio wearily opened his eyes, yawning as he sat up. The sun was rising, his phone saying that it was 6:30. He had thirty minutes to get back to base. Groaning, he stretched his back, looking around sleepily.

Reaper was nowhere to be seen, Lúcio glancing down to see that he left behind his cloak as a blanket. He smiled, picking it up and hugging it. Putting it on, it was a little big on him, but warm all the same. The hair tie was in the pocket, Lúcio tying his dreads back up into his signature high ponytail. Making his way back to base, he admired the sunrise a little bit, stepping in to see Angela making a cup of coffee.

“Welcome back, Lúcio! Did you sleep on the lighthouse?” Angela asked, Lúcio smiling sheepishly. “Tell me you had something to cover you…”

“Don’t worry, earlier last night I bought this sweatshirt, it was warm enough.” She sighed in relief. “It was a really nice view from the top, though… I wouldn’t mind sleeping there again.”

“Don’t get a cold now, if you plan to take a sleeping bag with you. We have portable sleeping bags somewhere in storage, I think…” Lúcio nodded, Angela pouring the coffee into her cup. “Can you go wake the others up?”

“Got it!” Lúcio ran off to get the others up from bed, slowing down his run once he was out of Angela’s cone of vision. He smiled, pressing his cheek against the hood.

Yeah, he wouldn’t mind going to the lighthouse again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite from a story I wrote a while ago, short n sweet. Just some happy cuddles on a lighthouse. I just want some sweet shit in this tag man.


End file.
